


A Need More Than Skin Deep

by Sashataakheru



Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [27]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Cuckolding, Cuddles, D/D/s, D/s, Daddy/boy - Freeform, F/M, Flogging, Inspired by Fanart, Lockdown Fic, M/M, Pain Kink, Pervertibles, Restraints, Stress Relief, Surprise Visits, Threesome, a little fluff, blissing out, chain flogger, neckties, tied up, undressed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: With another lockdown looming, Greg is the last person he expects to find waiting outside his house with a suitcase, but Alex doesn't mind if it means he gets his master back for a while.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/OFC
Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165952
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	A Need More Than Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schnublet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnublet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sketch Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528472) by [Schnublet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnublet/pseuds/Schnublet). 



> Inspired by schnublet's gorgeous Greg/Alex fanart, [Necktie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528472/chapters/67322335). <3 This may not be what you intended for this art, but this is the story it brought to mind. <3

The last person Alex expected to see waiting outside his door as he came back from the school run was Greg. He'd been looking forward to catching up on a ton of work, but that was definitely not going to happen if Greg was around. Not that Greg seemed to make any move to greet him, leaning as he was against the door, watching him park the car. 

"You've got a case with you?" Alex said, noticing the suitcase by Greg's feet. 

"Well, that's no way to greet someone I haven't seen for months, Jesus. And yeah, it is. I'm not going through a second lockdown on my own, so I'm going to stay with you, alright?" Greg said.

That was not what Alex was expecting him to say. "I-uh, oh, sure, yeah, I mean, I'd have to check with Ra-"

"She's fine with it. She told me to come over today, so. Are you going to let me in or not?" Greg said.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course," Alex said quickly, as he unlocked the door and let him in. "Sorry, sir."

"So you should be," Greg muttered as he followed Alex inside. 

"I suppose you're wanting the spare room, yes?" Alex said, as he turned to him. 

"Yeah, it's the only one I know I can work in. You wanna take my case there like a good little boy?" Greg said, handing him his things.

"Of course, sir, at once," Alex said, dashing off to the garage. 

Alex had decided not to question any of this. If Rachel had indeed okayed it, then what point was there in quibbling? It's not like he didn't want this either. He'd missed Greg so much, and now he was going to be with him for at least a month. He quickly set his bag on the bed and unzipped it, meaning to put his things away, before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a very familiar weight press against his body.

"I've missed you, boy. I've missed cuddles and touch and kissing and all the shit we used to do together. I miss all of it. I just can't be on my own anymore, not if lockdowns are going to keep happening. It's too bad for my brain. Maybe you think it's odd I'd pick you over everyone else in my life, but you were the only one I craved more than anyone else. If I have to pick someone to touch, it's going to be you and Rach. I didn't realise how much I needed you until you were no longer there right beside me. I need you, Alex," Greg said.

"I need you too, sir," Alex murmured, feeling safe in his arms for the first time in months. God, he'd missed this. 

Alex was not blind to the emotion in his voice, nor was it all that surprising. He'd never stopped being in contact with him once lockdown first started, but the physical aspects of their relationship had been sorely missed, and he was glad he was going to get those back. There were, of course, other more practical reasons why this made sense, but they were just incidental to them being together again. 

Greg seemed content to merely hold him for a moment, and Alex was hardly going to stop him. Greg had a way of making him feel so tiny and small, and he adored it. Part of him wanted Greg to simply fuck him slowly for hours, to make up for lost time, but he'd also sorely missed his pain, and that little bite in the studios was nowhere near enough. 

Greg reaching down to roughly stroke his butt through his jeans signalled things were moving on a little. Alex sighed, relieved Greg was actually going to go through with it and not just leave him hanging. After all, they did have the house to themselves for a couple more hours. 

"When was the last time that cute butt of yours was spanked, hmm?" Greg said, his voice now a deep, seductive growl.

Alex shivered as Greg's hands got a little rougher. "O-oh, uh, oh, I don't even remember, sir. Too long ago. S-she doesn't do it in the house, you see? Couldn't when the kids were here all the time. Been too busy," Alex said.

Greg laughed, but it was a sympathetic laugh. "Then I guess I'd better redden it for you, hadn't I? Which is good, because Daddy's got a new flogger."

Alex's voice got caught in his throat then as Greg's hands slipped around and began undoing his jeans, slipping inside to stroke his cock through his pants. That was about as far as his thoughts went because if he'd thought Greg was going to be gentle, he very much wasn't now, as he yanked his jeans down and started warming up his skin.

"But first, we need to get you into position. Up on the bed, kneeling, right under that beam," Greg said, slapping his butt to get him moving.

"Yes, sir," Alex said. He shifted the suitcase to the floor before kneeling in place on the bed where he'd been told to kneel, waiting. 

In Alex's defence, the wooden beam had been sold as rustic charm when he'd been transforming the garage into the spare room. No one needed to know it had been done specifically so Alex could be tied to it. But then no one would know all their toys were in here too, ready for play when they had the house to themselves, which wasn't as often as either of them liked these days. 

"Do you want me to undress at all, sir?" Alex said, as he heard Greg rummaging in his case.

"Top off, pants down," Greg said.

"Yes, sir," Alex replied. He didn't waste any time undressing, and then kept still in position, waiting for Greg to tie him up. 

Greg appeared in front of him a moment later with a red tie in his hands and a flogger under one arm. "Hands out."

Alex offered his wrists, understanding what he was about to do. He was surprised Greg hadn't chosen rope, but perhaps he hadn't wanted to leave rope marks on his wrists. 

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you to hang on tight with these. I also hope you recognise it, since it was one of yours," Greg said as he bound his wrists with the tie.

"Oh, really? I didn't realise I'd lost it, to be honest," Alex said.

"You left it behind after some awards night shit when you'd come back to mine for a nightcap. Might have been a couple of years ago. I figured I'd hang onto it until you asked for it back, and then I might have honestly forgotten it at the back of a drawer until I found it again in a fit of lockdown decluttering. So now I'm giving it back," Greg said.

"Oh, you can keep it if you like. For, well, things like this," Alex said as Greg raised Alex's bound wrists and fastened them to the beam. Alex grasped them in his hands, able to grab the beam if he needed to, as he settled down, watching Greg check the knots one last time before disappearing behind him.

"Not a sound, alright? Or I won't even touch that tiny cock of yours," Greg said.

"Yes, sir, of course, sir," Alex said, bracing himself.

Greg didn't hesitate; he began flogging Alex immediately. Alex could tell it was a new flogger because this one was made of chain, and the sting in it was glorious! He'd wanted to try one for years, but could never really justify the purchase. That, and Rachel kept saying no. But the pain was everything he could have hoped for as Greg worked into a steady rhythm, slowly getting harder, as he whipped him all over his legs and back. 

Alex got lost quickly, sinking deep into subspace as the pain flooded through his body. The unrelenting stinging was driving him crazy, and his cock was so hard he was sure it might burst. But he hung on, and not just because he could tell he was close to blissing out. All the stress in his body was melting away, and perhaps Greg noticed because Alex let his head drop to his chest, only vaguely aware of what his hands were doing, so utterly content by the pain flooding his body.

Alex didn't even feel the flogging stop. But he did feel Greg lifting his chin and smiling at him as he unfastened his hands and pulled him down onto the bed and into his arms, kissing him softly. Alex sighed happily and closed his eyes.

The next thing Alex was aware of was a soft kiss on his cheek, and the sensation of hair brushing his skin. He smiled, still somewhat out of it, but willing to accept the affection. Rachel was home. Now everything was perfect.

"Hi gorgeous," she murmured as she kissed his neck.

"Hi, mistress," Alex breathed. He felt so warm at her touch. Greg was still there, of course, and he was very happily snuggled in his arms. 

"I was hoping you'd flog him for me, Greg, he's been such a restless little shit for months now. He really needed that," Rachel said.

"Always a pleasure, Rach. He'll be right for a while. The chain flogger was an excellent suggestion too. He melted as soon as I started flogging him. Blissed out very quickly, but that's what we wanted. I'll give him a rub down later when he's a bit more with it. But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun while he's lying there as a useless lump, hey? After all, it has been a while since you've had my cock," Greg said.

Alex didn't mind being gently shifted aside as he listened to Rachel climbing over him and into Greg's arms. After all, this is what he'd missed all year, having them together again with him as he lay there, letting the pain sing through his body, taking away all the stress he was so bad at dealing with otherwise. He shifted a little and settled, perfectly and utterly content.


End file.
